Queen Dedede
by starrider53
Summary: A story made for my own amusement in how I somehow get used to the lifestyle in Dreamland - and how I become queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been in my mind for a long while now, so here you go! I'm doing it as a perspective of if I got the chance to be in Dreamland and what would happen. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**One**

Once upon a time on planet Earth, in a small town where there's really nothing to do, lives a seventeen year-old girl named Isela. She lives in an appropriate-sized house with her parents, her grandmother, and her two younger brothers, who always follow her around nonstop, like any young sibling would. She just started her final year of high school, and plans to go study at a university to study something like art or creative writing.

However, even with all of that going on, she still cannot believe she's in that stage of her life now. She can't even believe that she's seventeen. Isela is also in this stage where she'd rather be somewhere else. She's tired of living a regular life; living in reality. Of course, she's happy with everything she has in her life, but she simply wants to be elsewhere, particularly in a star-shaped planet where dreams reside…

Yes, that's right; Isela would like to live in Dreamland. She wishes and wishes numerous times for its existence so that she can live there, even if it was just for one day. She'd do _anything_ to be there, especially because of Dreamland's king. Yes; she has a great liking to King Dedede. She can't quite explain why, but aside his greediness, villainous penguin self, she really likes him. Oh, how she wishes to snuggle in his arms and feel his warmth… but she thinks that maybe he won't like that. Ah well; a girl can dream.

However, one particular night, something totally unexpected happened. Isela was getting ready to go to sleep at around midnight. She heard all four of her dogs barking nonstop again, but tried to ignore it, since they literally do it every day any time. What she didn't know was that her dogs were actually barking at something. They sensed something – or someone – lurking in the shadows around the house. The stranger tossed some treats at them, and the dogs fell for it and took it and barked no more. The stranger stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be none other than Sir Meta Knight. He had traveled through the speed of light across galaxies until he got to his desired location, which happened to be Isela's hometown.

He arrived there because he had seen Isela's dreams and wishes in the Fountain of Dreams. Somehow, her dreams and wishes were so powerful that they were transmitted and recorded in the location where the Star Rod resides. Meta Knight was there to check on the Star Rod when he happened to notice this odd feature. He stood there, wondering why this girl was dreaming this, how her dreams got there – and how she knew of their existence. He stood and stood there, pondering and thinking about this, until he developed an idea that sounded so crazy that it just might work. _If she wants to be here so badly,_ he thought, _then she will get her wish... and more._

And with that, and without questions asked, he returned to the castle in Dreamland and prepared for his voyage across space. He discreetly boarded on his Halberd and flew away into the sky.

Now he was finally here. Using his Dimensional Cape, Meta Knight easily snuck into the house. He found himself in the dark kitchen and saw how untidy the table was as it was filled with disorganized papers with handwriting belonging to a little child. He walked a few steps towards the living room and noticed a device installed on the wall with a blue glowing light on it. He went closer to it and saw that it was a house alarm, but luckily it wasn't set. He then walked a few steps to his left and noticed a tiny aquarium with four goldfish swimming around in it. He stared at it for a while until he proceeded to look for Isela. But then he noticed some picture frames of what were Isela and her family, from when she was a toddler up to what looked like she was twelve. _That must be her_, he concluded, and then proceeded on his way.

He took a few more steps forward and opened the door before him. He peered inside and recognized it as a bathroom. He gently closed it and opened the one on his left. He peered inside and found the teenage girl sleeping soundly as she faced the wall, her back facing Meta Knight. Perfect. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. It was very still in there, except for some random creaks the furniture made. He decided to wait a bit longer until he was sure she was deep asleep. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that some walls had drawings pinned up on them. They were made with charcoal, permanent markers, and water colors. He also noticed a poster of what seemed from a video game. He read the words on top, and it said "Mario Party 9". Meta Knight then looked back at the permanent marker drawing and realized that it is a drawing of Kirby with some sort of ability. _How does she know of Kirby…_ he thought to himself once again.

Some time later, he realized that he waited long enough as he heard Isela snoring. He walked up to her and took off the covers from her. She was wearing a big white t-shirt with pink baggy pajama pants that had cows on them. Meta Knight took this time to observe the girl while he had the chance. He noticed that she has short dark brown curly hair, is of average height – 5'01'' – is kind of chubby, and is somewhat pretty; just smack-in-the-center kind of pretty. He also concluded that her ethnicity is Mexican. He didn't think that a girl this ordinary could have such extraordinary desires, clearly reminding him to not judge a book by its cover. _I will find out more about her later_, he thought, and proceeded with what he came to do: take her away.

Meta Knight grabbed hold of whatever he could of her and used his Dimensional Cape to go directly to the Halberd. He sort of dragged her up to a couch-like seat and laid her down. Luckily, she didn't wake up; she is a heavy sleeper. The Halberd was perfectly balanced on top of Isela's house and managed to not make a lot of noise when it landed. Once everything was good to go, Meta Knight turned on the engine and managed it to keep it quiet somehow, and departed from that little green house on that small boring town. Now it was off to Dreamland, and Meta Knight hoped that his plan will succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Meta Knight, along with his sleepy passenger Isela, traveled back through many stars, planets, and galaxies, each showing off a different color. Space was filled with lots of these colors, creating a sort of painting for him to behold. Meta Knight looked back at his passenger, who still had no clue she was being abducted as she got in a comfortable position on the couch and kept on sleeping. Meta Knight turned away and quietly criticized her. _I wonder if the people of Dreamland will like her,_ he thought. _If not, then I wouldn't know what to do…_

Eventually, Meta Knight saw Popstar in view and headed towards it. Once he entered its atmosphere, he noticed it was almost day time. Perfect. That meant that everyone will be waking up soon. He silently landed his Halberd near the castle and dragged Isela out. He dragged her all the way to the garden behind the castle, making sure that he wasn't caught in the process. He carefully laid her there and fixed her up like if she dropped unconscious. He then grabbed some dirt and sprinkled some around her to make it seem like if she had lain there all night. He quickly rinsed his gloves on the water fountain, dried them up and rushed inside the castle. By then, the sun was almost out completely.

Meta Knight kept running until he found some Waddle Dees hanging about in one of the castle halls. He stopped and informed them that they must inform the king about a strange visitor on the royal garden. The Waddle Dees immediately did as they were told and rushed down the halls towards King Dedede's room.

By this time, Tiff and Tuff were awake. They were just coming out from their room to visit Kirby when they noticed three Waddle Dees running down the hall. "I wonder what they're up to," Tiff thought out loud. "Let's check it out, sis," Tuff suggested. They stayed a few feet behind as they followed the Waddle Dees. They followed them until they saw them standing in front of King Dedede's room. One of the Waddle Dees knocked on the door, and all they got was a grunt as a response. The Waddle Dees looked at each other and knocked again. This time, they heard the king noisily and grumpily climb out of his bed and walk towards the door. Finally, King Dedede opened the door as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What is it?" he asked half asleep, half annoyed. The Waddle Dees signaled him to follow them, and King Dedede did. "This better be good," he mumbled as he stumbled sleepily down the hall. Tiff and Tuff looked at each other and decided to keep following them.

They followed them until they got to the royal garden. Along with Meta Knight, there was a huddle of Waddle Dees around someone; the girl from Earth. Tiff thought it was okay to step out of their hiding spot, so she signaled Tuff to follow the crowd. They made their way through the crowd until they got to the center of it. They looked down and saw a teenage girl lying there sound asleep. Right away they noticed she was not from around here.

The Waddle Dee trio from earlier led King Dedede through the crowd to show him the strange visitor. King Dedede's sleep soon vanished as he saw the sight in front of him; another unexpected visitor. He thought that Kirby's visit caused too much of a commotion that this one would probably be much greater. "Who the heck is this?" King Dedede said.

Meta Knight slightly shrugged. "We do not know," he lied. "We have just found her here not too long ago." Meta Knight waited for King Dedede to do something – anything to at least help her out – but the king turned around and began walking away. "Take care of that there alien and keep her out of my sight!" he said. Then he disappeared in the castle along with most of the Waddle Dees.

Meta Knight had a sinking feeling, thinking that his plan was going to fail. He then saw Tiff and Tuff walking up to him. "Hey, Meta Knight," Tuff said, "What are we gonna do with her?" Meta Knight thought about it. "Tell your mother to take care of her in the meantime," he finally suggested. He nodded and rushed inside the castle. Tiff still had her doubts, however. "Are you sure you don't know how she ended up in Dreamland? Where did she even come from?"

"I am not sure how she got here," Meta Knight said. "I was out on the garden when I noticed her there. That is when I rushed in and informed the Waddle Dees to tell Dedede." Meta Knight turned towards Isela. "I am assuming she is from planet Earth," he added. Tiff looked at her as well, wondering what she will do once she wakes up.

Eventually, after the kids' mother has been informed, she brought Isela to the room with the help of some Waddle Dees and took care of her with motherly instincts. She had her placed on her bed and waited for her to wake up, cleaning the dirt off of her face. Tiff and Tuff waited for her to awake as well.

Minutes later, Isela began to wake up, alerting everyone in the room. She yawned and stretched. When she rubbed her eyes and opened them, she froze. She looked around at all the faces staring back at her. _What the…_ she thought. _This can't be real…_

"Oh, you woke up at last!" Lady Like said. Isela brought her blankets in a tight ball under her fists. She couldn't believe where she was. "…Where am I?" she asked moments later.

"You're in Dreamland!" Tuff said.

"On planet Popstar!" Tiff said.

Isela's eyes went wide. "…What?" she said a bit excitedly. "Is it for real?" They all nodded. Isela couldn't help but smile. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!" Everyone was confused at her excitement, and as soon Isela realized this, she thought it would be hard to believe if she were to explain to them. She sat up straight and decided to explain to them about how on Earth there are video games and such that are based on Dreamland, and how Kirby is the main protagonist.

"I'm not kidding!" Isela said. She looked at everyone's confused face. "Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm not lying! It's… wow! I really can't believe this place exists!" Tiff and Tuff looked at each other, and both came to the conclusion that they believed her, even if it was hard to do so; she seemed like a nice person.

"So…" Isela began. "What now? I mean, what am I going to do to get back home?"

"Huh?" Tiff said. "You mean you don't know how you got here?"

Isela quickly shook her head. "All I remember is being in my house and went to sleep when it was night time, obviously. Then the next thing I know is that I ended up here." This all seemed very weird. How exactly she got there she had no clue. Unless…

"I'm… not dreaming, right?" Isela asked. Everyone shook their heads. Isela sat there, staring at the blankets. This was also a lot for her to take in. What was she going to do now?

"Well," said Lady Like, "if you do not know how you got here or how to get back, then you'll just have to make the best of it." She held Isela's hand and motioned her to get out of bed. They were about the same height. "Excellent idea, dear," Sir Ebrum said. "Now," continued Lady Like, "we must get you into new clothes. You can borrow something of mine in the meantime." Isela smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Thanks, everyone." Everyone smiled back and watched her and Lady Like go to the closet to look for something suitable for her to wear. Sir Ebrum motioned the kids out of the room to give them privacy.

"Gee," said Tuff, "she seems nice." Tiff agreed. "I think I'm going to enjoy her company."

"Of course, dear," Sir Ebrum said. "It is very rude to say otherwise. Now go out and play." Tiff and Tuff then remembered that they were supposed to meet up with Kirby earlier, so they said goodbye to their papa and left the castle.

…

"How about this one?" Lady Like said as she handed another dress to Isela. Isela couldn't really decide; she was bad at making decisions. "It seems nice…" she responded. She looked at the pile of dresses that had been handed to her and noticed one that caught her attention. She picked it up and looked at it. She wasn't a big fan of dresses, but she made exceptions, including with this one. It was a navy blue dress with silver trimmings and short sleeves. "I like this one," Isela said. Lady Like turned around and looked at it. "Oh, what a lovely choice! Now you must take a nice relaxing bath to be clean and presentable." She handed her some towels and clean intimate clothes along with the dress and told her where everything was in the bathroom.

The bathroom was so much bigger than that in Isela's house. It was decorated with such luxury, that even the floor was pearly white. The bathtub had a golden edge and was bigger than any bathtub she had ever seen. Lady Like finally left her alone to relax with a warm morning bath. Isela set the water and filled up the bathtub. She undressed and climbed into the bathtub, immediately relaxing her. She lay there, taking in the warmth, thinking to herself, _This is the life._

As she kept thinking about the incident she was in, she finally realized something: if she's in Dreamland, then that meant that… _King Dedede's here._ _Oh my gosh! _Isela squealed in delight, but then stopped once she thought about his reaction. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he… hates me and banishes me from here? _Isela started to have her doubts, but she still had hope.

After a while, she was groomed and cleaned and smelled like apricots. She was also dressed in her new dress with matching slip-on shoes. Her short curly hair was now dry and curled up in its natural state. She walked out of the bathroom and put her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Lady Like was waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Oh, my! You look beautiful!" Lady Like complemented. Isela blushed, and secretly thought that King Dedede would think the same thing. "Now let me properly give you a tour of the castle." "Okay," Isela said, and they both exited the room.

They were walking about down the hall when they ran into Escargoon. He looked at Isela up and down, wondering who she was. "Excuse me," Escargoon said suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"This is Isela," Lady Like said. "She was found on the royal garden this morning, and we are tending her and making her feel welcome." Escargoon looked at Isela again, and then continued walking down the hall.

"Don't mind him," Lady Like told Isela. "He is usually like that. Moving on!" She led Isela to the various rooms in the castle. She told her where everything was: the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, etc. It was a bit exhausting, since the castle was really big.

"…And this is King Dedede's room," Lady Like said as they passed by. "I'm sure you already know how greedy he is, so I do not really need to introduce him to you properly." They giggled softly, Isela hoping to get a chance to see him with her own eyes.

As if her wish was answered, they ran into the king when they turned on the hall. Isela's face turned red as she finally met the king in person. She thought he looked even more adorable up close. King Dedede looked at Isela with annoyance, and then turned to Lady Like. "I thought I told y'all to keep her outta my sight." Isela's heart melted once she heard the great king speak, even though if he was complaining about her.

"I am simply showing Isela around the castle," Lady Like justified. "Right, Isela dear?" Isela nodded nervously, afraid to make eye contact with King Dedede for a long period of time. One of her weaknesses was for males to look at her in the eyes.

King Dedede looked at Isela again before grunting and going on his way towards his bedroom. "I'm sorry you had to take that insult," Lady Like apologized after King Dedede was out of sight. "It's okay," Isela said. In fact, at the moment, she didn't care if she got insulted by King Dedede; she was just glad that he noticed her.


End file.
